


Did You Get the Memo?

by SapphireMusings



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Didn't Know They Were Dating, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireMusings/pseuds/SapphireMusings
Summary: The boyz must have missed the memo.
Relationships: Chakotay/Tom Paris
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	Did You Get the Memo?

**Author's Note:**

> A tagless snippet I couldn’t quite decide what to do with and I’m still not sure. After fluffing it up a bit, I’ve decided this is all it’s ever going to be—a short tagless snippet I wrote quickly one day when my sense of humor decided to see what it could do with a clueless Chakotay and Paris.
> 
> Original Date of Publication: May 2002.

“People think we’re dating.”

“We’re _what?!_ ”

“Dating. You know, _dating_ , going out, going steady, seeing each other, involved with each other, pursuing a relationship . . . boyfriends.”

“Where did they get an idea like that?! Just because we sometimes play pool together . . .”

“Nearly every night.”

“We beat Harry and Ayala at Parises Squares–”

“ _We_ being _you and I_ as a team.”

“We try out new holodeck programs–”

“Just the two of us.”

“We eat dinner and sometimes breakfast together . . .”

pause

“Chakotay?”

“Shit.”

“Uh, Chakotay?”

“Yes.” grumble

“When’s our next date?”

“Tonight. Sandrine’s. 1800. Drinks. Dinner. Pool.”

hesitation

“So if people think we’re dating . . .”

“Yes?”

“Then they must think we’re . . .”

“Yup.”

pause

“oh”

“And?”

“And what?”

“Didn’t you have something else to add to that?”

“You want to come back to my place tonight after dinner and pool?”

“Not on the first . . .” pause “How many dates have we been on?”

“So we are dating?”

“Apparently.”

“Then you’ll come back to my quarters tonight?”

silence

“Paris?”

“Yeah?”

“Maybe we should talk about this.”

“You can’t talk right now.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m going to kiss you.”

**Finis . . . I think**


End file.
